


Doing It the Muggle Way

by No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room/pseuds/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room
Summary: You decided to carve a pumpkin without magic. The problem is you don't know how.





	Doing It the Muggle Way

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for last Halloween.

As Halloween approached, decorations filled the currently empty Great Hall. There were bats flying high above, skeletons dancing about, and jack-o’-lanterns smiling at students. Watching Hogwart's decorations made you excited to make your own. No one asked you to and it was completely unnecessary, but your Muggle Studies class about the holiday sparked your interest.

 

You admired the pumpkin Hagrid set on the Ravenclaw table per your request. He was always happy to help you out. A knife lay next to your pumpkin. You had made the decision to carve it the same way Muggles do. Unfortunately, you didn't really know what you were doing. You cracked open a few books before getting started. Cutting the top off wasn't as hard as you expected, but it left you with some nicks and cuts; a trip to the Hospital Wing was required before continuing. 

 

After Madam Pomfrey healed your hands, without asking questions, you started on cleaning out the pumpkin. You'd forgotten to grab something to scoop out the insides, so you rolled up your sleeves and got scooping. It wasn't long before you had a pile of pumpkin guts on the table and a freshly cleaned out pumpkin. You were just starting to get the guts off your hands when a voice behind you spoke, “What are you doing besides making a mess?” When you turned, Professor Snape was standing there looking cross. Some guts slipped off your hands and  hit the floor with a plop. You looked at the mess on the floor then Professor Snape. “Uh…” He looked passed you towards the pumpkin and gave a loud sigh. You watched as he took the knife and pumpkin and started carving. He was so focused on his task, he didn't noticed you staring. 

 

A few minutes later and he was finished. You watched him as he placed the pumpkin down and the knife next to it. He was close enough his robes lightly brushed your skin. That's when it happened. He turned his head and gazed into your eyes. It was the first time you truly saw how black his eyes were; they were like a starless night: vast and endless.

 

You were so transfixed by his eyes you nearly missed the slight flick of his wrist before he turned and left, his robes swaying behind him. When you could no longer see him, you turned to marvel at his handiwork. The pumpkin was well carved and very traditional. Until it winked at you. You began grinning from ear to ear. Grabbing the pumpkin, you started for your dormitory. The Muggle way had been fun to try, but nothing beat a magical jack-o'-lantern.


End file.
